User talk:Hounder4
If I left you a message: please answer on your talk page. *'If you leave me a message:' I will answer on my talk page. Welcome! Hounder4, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 10:48, August 11, 2011 Hello. Can you look @ my contribs and reply to my questions? Please? Thanks. 11:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Particularly, the Varia Suit's talk and Super Metroid's talk. And why? Because, I need you to help. My regular "teachers" aren't replying. 21:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Words of Advice I would not make a habit out of removing others' posts on your talk page. Unless removing posts for the sake of cleaning vandalism or something of that nature, you are interfering with archiving "protocol(s)". Albeit, your page's history can always be checked for this information; one, histories can be deleted; and two, it is unnecessary for the people who actually need to potentially view it. So whilst it is not against the rules to remove these posts for the simple sake of removing the posts, it is against the rules to remove them for the matter of archive interference. Please remember this in the future, as blocking is potential for this issue. Takk. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Please label your images with descriptive titles. "File:Metroid4 screen001.jpg" isn't a very descriptive title. A more descriptive title would be "File:Prerelease BSL Station.jpg" and has been changed to such. Also, please remove any and all watermarks from images that you upload to the site. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorted — Cropped the image to hide GameSpot watermark. Thanks for telling me that. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'Talk']]) ( ) 22:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, there is a way to remove watermarks without cropping, but I'm not an expert on the topic. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You're probably right that... -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather have to remember on labeling in future anyhow (although I understand the image policy). -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Preview Please preview your edits. You made 13 edits to Pyrosphere Glitch in a row. It clogs up the recent changes, and makes it difficult for admins and patrollers to patrol. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, what? Don't entirely know why you don't consider yourself useful, I think you are. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right then — I am "useful". I know how to use a Preview before, but thanks for reminding me. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 10:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) TCRF So, I was at the TCRF just now, and I found in the edit histories for Metroid game articles that you were there. This might be a stupid question but are you able to hack? Can you possibly hack MP2 and see if there's a debug name for UMS 12? I get my hopes up too high. Can never find a Metroid game hacker! --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 21:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's possible to find the exact name for that map... -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 22:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Can anything be found? A model? Textures? Any sort of reference? --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 22:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really, as of now... — However, I added unused stuff from other Metroid games I found at TCRF: [http://tcrf.net/Metroid:_Other_M#Unused_Text unused text strings from Metroid: Other M (e.g. scrapped dialogue)], [http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_Hunters#Unused_Audio unused music from Metroid Prime Hunters (unused menu theme, hunter entrance themes)] and [http://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime_Hunters#Unused_Models an uncertified object (space station?) and a Test room in MPH: First Hunt demo]. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 'K I didn't know that, actually. Thanks for telling me. Dr. Anonymous 18:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the vandalism. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :No probs. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 17:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Favor Being that you are able to get ahold of images from MPH, can I request that you find one for Navigational Chart? If it isn't too much trouble. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 23:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC)